Los Ojos Del Perro Siberiano
by PrincesaDeNeptuno
Summary: Una Familia. La mas joven separada de su hermana Mayor empieza a ver que con la enfermedad de la ultima sera el perfecto motivo para unir sus lazos. Quien narra la historia es Mina hermana de Serena
1. Chapter 1

Es terrible darse cuenta de que uno tiene algo cuando lo est perdiendo.  
Eso es lo que me pas a m con mi hermana.  
Mi hermana hubiese cumplido ayer 31 a os, pero muri hace 5.  
Se hab a ido de casa a los 18, yo tenia 5 a os. Mi familia nunca le perdon ninguna de las dos cosas, ni que se haya ido, ni que se haya muerto.  
Esto, si no fuera terrible, hasta ser a gracioso.  
Pero no lo es, lamentablemente.  
Perdonen si este p rrafo es confuso. Quiero contar toda la historia esta noche.  
Ma ana me voy.  
Tal vez si logro repasar mi historia en voz alta, aunque sea una vez, me sienta m s liviana a la hora de tomar el avi n.  
Pero no se si podre.

1 )

Nosotros vivimos en San Isidro en una de esas grandes casonas de principio de siglo cerca del r o.  
La casa es enorme, de ambiente amplios y techos altos, de dos plantas. En la Planta baja, un peque o hall, la sala, el comedor con su chimenea, el estudio de mi padre , donde esta la biblioteca, la cocina y las habitaciones de servicio. En la planta alta est n los dormitorios, el de mis padres, el de mi hermana y el mio, un cuarto para que mi madre haga sus quehaceres ( siempre fue denominado as : para los quehaceres de mi madre, he vivido toda mi vida en esta casa y no s cu les son los quehaceres que mi madre realiza en ese cuarto) y un par de habitaciones vac as. Obviamente tambi n hay ba os, dos por planta.  
La casa est rodeada por un gran parque, en la parte de adelante hay pinos y un nogal, detr s los rosales de mi madre y sus plantas de hierbas. Mi madre cultiva y cuida sus hierbas con un amor y una dedicaci n que creo no nos dio a nosotras. Estoy exagerando pero no mucho. Cultiva or gano, romero, salvia, albahaca , tres tipos de estragon, tomillo, menta, mejorana y debo estar olvid ndome de varias.  
En la primavera y el verano las utiliza frescas, un poco antes del oto o las seca al sol y las guarda en frascos en un sitio oscuro y seco.  
En realidad no s por qu les cuento esto, no tiene mucho que ver con nada y no es importante. Pero cada vez que imagino a mi madre, la veo arrodillada o con unas tijeras de podar, sus guantes, un sombrero de paja o un pa uelo, habl ndoles a sus plantas.  
Uno de los momentos mas felices de mi ni ez era cuando me llamaba y me ped a que la acompa ara. Me explicaba cu l era cu l, que tipos de cuidado requer an,c mo curarlas cuando las atacaba el pulgon o alguna otra plaga, o c mo podar el rosal.  
No es que a m me interesara la jardiner a particularmente, pero el solo hecho de que ella quisiera compartir esa actividad a la que se dedicaba con tanto esmero bastaba para hacerme dichosa.  
Pod a quedarme horas doblada en dos revolviendo la tierra, abonando las plantas sin importar el clima.  
Tal vez cuando ustedes evocan su ni ez y sus momentos felices, recuerdan alg n paseo o unas vacaciones . No se. Yo evoco el olor de la tierra y el de las hierbas. A n hoy tantos a os despu s basta el olor a romero para hacerme feliz. Para hacerme sentir que hubo un momento, aunque haya sido solo un instante en que mi madre y yo estuvimos comunicadas.

Continuara 


	2. Chapter 2

Con mi padre la relación era, o debo decir es, mucho mas fácil. Yo me ocupaba de mis asuntos y él de los suyos. Me explico mejor: si yo me ocupaba de sacar buenas notas, hacer deportes( natación y voley), obedecer y respetarlo, no tendría ningún problema. El bueno, él...él se ocupaba de lo suyo, es decir de sus negocios y sus cosas, cosas que nunca compartió con nosotras.  
Mi padre es, aún hoy con sus sesenta y cinco años, un tipo corpulento. Fue pilar en el San Isidro Club en su juventud y , cuarenta años después, había gente que lo recordaba. Tiene una mirada terrible, una de esas miradas que bastan para que uno se sienta en inferioridad de condiciones, una de esas miradas que hacen que su portador vaya por el mundo pisando todo lo que le ponen en el camino. Supongo que no hace falta decir el pavor que sentía ante la posibilidad que enfocará en mi sus ojos azules asesinos.  
Mi hermana había sido su orgullo, la primogénita, y la primera nieta de la familia. En las fotos de cuando Serena era chica y estaba con papá, hay una expresión de felicidad, una gran calma y un indisimulado orgullo en los ojos de mi padre.  
Serena nació pesando más de cuatro kilos, el pelo rubio como mi madre y los ojos azules como los de él. Era una perfecta síntesis de lo mejor de cada uno de ellos, la cara ovalada, la nariz recta. Una preciosa niña.  
Cuatro años después mi madre quedo embarazada otra vez pero el bebé, una niña, murió en el parto. En ese momento decidieron no tener mas hijos. Después cuando mamá volvió a quedar embarazada no lo podían creer. Serena colmaba todas sus expectativas, era una buena alumna, una hija ejemplar, era todo lo que habían deseado. Se imaginarian que de ese embarazo nací yo. Serena me confesó tiempo después que me odio por eso. Odio a esa bebé que llego para romper esa química, por haberlo desplazado del centro de atención en el que estaba hacia trece años, hacia la periferia.

Seguro que mi primer recuerdo es ése. El día que Serena se fue de casa. No es que recuerde exactamente la situación, pero sí que yo estaba en mi cuarto y no podía salir; y una cierta tensión en él aire.  
Después no vi mas a mi hermana hasta la primera fiesta, creo que era el cumpleaños de mi madre.  
Cuando preguntaba por ella me contestaban que estaba estudiando, o con alguna de esas evasivas tan típicas de mi familia.  
Yo ya sabia que no vivía mas con nosotros,está claro que no se le puede ocultar algo así a una chicas, por mas que tenga cinco años.  
Había revisado,a escondidas, su habitación y sabia que no estaba su ropa, es mas, yo me había llevado sus videojuegos, que jamás quiso prestarme, y al no reclamarmelo intuía que algo no era normal.  
Mentiría si dijera que eso me inquieto. Solo era una situación nueva, distinta de la habitual. Y me proponía disfrutarla.

*******************

Durante los años que vivimos juntas, yo admiraba a Serena, ella era mi heroína, era alta, elegante, linda, todos le prestaban atención.  
La trataban como a alguien importante, como a una adulta.  
No sabia entonces y no lo se ahora cuales son los mecanismos que mueven la mente de las chicos. Pero supongo que sentí que al no estar mi hermana en mi casa automáticamente toda esa atención caería en mi. Eso de algún modo fue cierto no como yo lo esperaba, pero sucedió.  
Al no estar Serena en casa, yo gané un gran espacio pero no por presencia sino mas bien por ausencia.  
Mis padres pensaban que ya se habían equivocado con mi hermana, no cometería esos mismos errores conmigo.  
Dije antes que mi primer recuerdo es de cuando Serena se fue de Casa, y es cierto. Pero tengo anécdotas que se comentan en reuniones familiares año tras año. Así pude enterarme que no había forma de dormirme, solo lo hacia si Serena me acunaba y me cantaba una canción.  
Bueno ese tipo de cosas. Ustedes ya saben. Las familias se encargan de que sepamos todo tipo de anécdotas, por tontas o bochornosa que sean.

Se supone que a los amigos se los elegí. A Rei yo nunca supe si la elegí o si cuando llegue al mundo simplemente ella mes estaba esperando.  
Su padre había sido compañero de estudios del mio, se hicieron amigos, tuvieron algunos negocios en común y aun hoy se encuentran todos los sábados a la mañana en el club para jugar al tenis.  
Con Rei estuvimos juntos desde el jardín de infantes, durante casi todo el colegio primario nos sentamos juntas, íbamos al mismo club. Hasta un poco después de mis 11 años fuimos inseparables.  
Una tarde volvía de su casa hacia la mía. Eran cerca de las seis. Camine las dos cuadras que las separaban pateando las hojas caídas de los árboles, por eso recuerdo que era otoño.  
Habíamos ido juntas al colegio y luego al club.  
Ese día se me dio por entrar por la cocina, pues al estar jugando voley toda la tarde no estaba demasiado limpia como para entrar por la puerta principal. Si llegaba a entrar en esa condiciones era causa suficiente para ser desheredada.  
Por eso recuerdo tan claramente que entre por la cocina.  
Por eso no me oyeron entrar.  
Iba caminado hacia mi cuarto y al pasar frente a la puerta del despacho de mi padre escuche la voz de Serena, abrí la puerta para saludar y vi a mi madre con la cara entre las manos, levanto la vista al oír la puerta y tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
Yo no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, busque a mi alrededor alguien que me explicara algo. Serena bajo la vista y no me devolvió la mirada.  
El que si me miro y cómo, fue mi padre. Tenia esa mirada que yo había tratado de evitar la vida.  
-Anda a tu cuarto- me dijo. Me quede inmóvil. No entendía nada.  
- Por qué mamá esta llorando? Por qué Serena no me saluda?  
- AN - DA - A - TU - CUAR - TO - TE - DI- JE- creo que si una serpiente de cascabel hablara seria mas dulce que mi padres. Había tanta ira en cada una de esas silabas que no espere que me las repitiera. Cerré la puerta y subí corriendo. A pesar de los años transcurridos, recordé el día en Serena se fue de casa.  
Las dos veces había estado confiscada en mi cuarto, pero esta vez lo que flotaba en el aire, no era tensión, era violencia.  
No se que habrían hecho ustedes, pero lo primero que hice fue llamar a Rei.  
Atendió la madre:  
- Vos no sos la misma que hasta 15 minutos estuvo con ella?- se burlo- Ya te paso.  
Cuando Rei se puso al teléfono le resumi la situación lo mejor que pude y se rió bastante con mi imitación del an-da-a-tu-cuar-to-te-di-je"  
Cuando puro parar de reír me dijo:  
- me parece que tu hermana lo volvió a estropear otra vez.

_**Hola disculpen las fallas ortográficas del capítulo anterior. Lo subí desde mi celular a través de una aplicación de BlackBerry que al parecer me saca los acentos eliminando la letra también. Lo siento mucho!**_


	3. nota de la autora

_**Hola a todas las que han pasado por estos dos capítulos. Con el afán de subir esta historia olvide comentarles que esto es una adaptación de un libro con el mismo nombre, de un autor Argentino Antonio Santa Ana. **_

_**La historia se cuenta en 1era persona de como un joven niño se acerca a su hermano , el cual ya no vive mas en su casa por problemas con sus padres, y con una enfermedad de por medio el joven relator enfrenta su pequeño mundo los cuales son sus padres y amigos y hace lo que sea por ver a su hermano mayor. **_

_**En el libro no se menciona el nombre del narrador, solo hace alusión que es hombre. Por eso no verán el nombre de la narradora que yo escogi, pero tengan en cuenta que es Mina. **_

_**Gracias a todos, y mil disculpas **_____


End file.
